Do You Like Her?
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Just a normal day in the guild and you know just the members having fun torturing Natsu to find out who he likes, do they eventually get their answer? This one-shot is complete!


**So excited! This is my 20th fanfic and my 7th Fairy Tail fanfic cx**

**Thank you sooo much to my cousin ofcowardlycourage for helping me finish this story in time cx love ya!**

* * *

**_I DO NOT own the manga/anime of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does and what an awesome artist he is!_**

**_So without further ado, please enjoy my One-Shot, 'Do You Like Her?'_**

* * *

Like any other day in the Fairy Tail guild, the girls heard a little rumor about Natsu liking someone. So of course, they try and get the girl's name out of him.

"For the last time I don't like any girl!" Natsu exclaimed defiantly.

"Whoa there, so you're saying you don't like girls?" Jet asked.

"I knew it!" Elfman shouted, "I've seen the way you look at my abs!"

"No wonder he doesn't blush when he sees a naked woman." Erza remarked slyly.

Cana sighed, realizing how hopeless this pursuit was, "Well, this is Natsu we're talking about, he probably wouldn't even know he liked someone."

Levy nodded in agreement, "He is so dense."

"I am not!" Natsu complained.

While everyone was arguing, Wendy came up and asked Natsu, "What about Lucy?"

Suddenly, Lucy walked by the group and Levy spotted her, she quickly made her way up to Lucy. No one seemed to notice the two.

"Levy what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, we're just harassing Natsu a bit," Levy smiled, "We're curious about who Natsu likes and Wendy just mentioned you!"

Lucy's face turned red, "Me?" she said incredulously, "There's no way that he would-"

"Hush!" Levy put her finger on Lucy's lips and whispered, "Hold on, he's about to answer."

Lucy and Levy moved in closer, still not noticed by the group, and listened intently.

"What about Lucy?" Natsu said.

"Is he serious?" Laki whispered to Erza, who shrugged.

"He's too dense, but I wonder sometimes…" Erza continued.

Cana leaned, her face was red and she hiccupped, "T-That you like her, you stupid~!"

Natsu's face broke out into a smile, "Of course! I like Lucy a lot!"

Everyone turned to each other, they weren't expecting that answer, especially Lucy, whose face turned bright red. She was shocked to hear it too.

"You do?" Happy said excitingly.

Natsu grinned and replied, "Oh yeah! She's really nice and always gives us food when we go over to her house, right Happy?"

Back with Levy, Lucy frowned and thought to herself _'Of course he wouldn't like me that way… What was I thinking? We're partners too, so there's no way anything other than a partnership would cross his mind.'_

"I'm sorry Lucy," Levy apologized, offering Lucy a sad smile.

Lucy smiled back weakly, "It's okay, Levy."

Levy took her hand and they made their way to join the group when suddenly, Mirajane approached Natsu and wacked him across the back of his head, "That's not what Cana meant!"

"Huh?" Natsu said confusingly, he rubbed his head, "What do you mean? What else did she mean by that?"

Lisanna stated the obvious, "She was asking if you like _like _Lucy!"

"What?!" Natsu shouted, he looked at the group as if they were a bunch of psychos, "You guys meant _that_?"

Everyone in the guild yelled out together, "YES!"

Realization crossed his face and Natsu laughed, "I don't like _like _her, I wouldn't even ever say that! But I-"

Before he could finish, Levy yelled out, "NATSU!" in an angry tone.

Everyone whipped their heads toward the entrance and could see Lucy rushing out the doors.

"Now you've done it, Natsu," Gajeel said, popping out of nowhere next to Levy.

"Oh dear, how long has she been listening?" asked Evergreen.

Levy sighed and merely said, "Long enough."

Lisanna slapped Natsu across the head again before Mirajane and Erza came up to Natsu and picked him up by his collar. Everyone in the guild shivered at the aura emitting from the two monsters and took two long steps away from them.

"You better make things right!" Mirajane threatened with a smile.

"If you don't," Erza threatened, "Well… I don't think you want to know…"

Natsu looked at the both of them seriously and said, "She didn't hear everything. Of course I am going to fix this!"

Mirajane and Erza nodded at each other and dropped Natsu down.

"Okay then, go get her!" Mirajane said as she turned him to the door.

Erza gave Natsu a push and then he was running out of the guild and to Lucy, "Remember, if you don't fix this, you're dead!" she called out to him.

Right then, Juvia and Gray came from the entrance. Gray looked behind to Natsu, who was running so fast a dust trail was left at his heels, "What did we just miss?" he asked, "Why did Natsu run out of the guild?"

"He had a determined look on his face too," Juvia added, glancing behind her.

Happy giggled, "He llllikes her!"

Juvia looked a Gray and smiled wide, "You do?"

Gray lightly stops and pushes Juvia away from him, "I don't think he meant me. We must have missed something while we were on our mission."

Juvia blushed deep red and put her hands on her cheeks, '_Gray-sama said 'we' and 'our'!'_ she mentally shrieked.

Cana smiled mischievously in the direction of Gray and Juvia, she turned to Wendy and slung her arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear so that no one else could hear.

Wendy blushed a bit before yelling out with a smile on her face, "Gray-san likes Juvia-san!" she exclaimed so everyone could hear.

"What!?" Gray yelped.

Juvia's face was as red as a tomato now, "G-G-Gray-sama l-l-loves… Juvia?"

Lisanna grinned, "Looks like we have another set of love birds then!"

* * *

All Lucy wanted to do was get the far away from Fairy Tail. She couldn't believe that she actually thought Natsu, of all people would like her! She felt such a fool.

All she could think about was when she stepped into the guild again all the members would just ignore her or come up to her and assure her that Natsu was just dense. She didn't want them to feel sorry for her!

Lucy couldn't take it anymore! She kept on running as fast as she could to her to her apartment and just lay on her couch and stuff her face with ice cream.

It wasn't until she heard someone yell out her name that she realized she was about to fall right in the river, but it was too late! She really was going to fall!

Lucy waited for the cold water to hit her, but it never came. Instead, she felt someone grab her around her waist and they both fell down on the ground.

"Thank y-" Lucy started to say but when she turned her head to see who saved her she saw no one other than Natsu himself. "What? Natsu? What are you doing?"

"Trying to catch up to you!"

Lucy blushed, "Let me go!"

Before Natsu could stop her, Lucy immediately unwrapped Natsu's arm around her waist and got up. Once Natsu got up he asked, "What's wrong Luce?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!"

Natsu stepped back and waited for Lucy to explode.

"You just humiliated me in front of everyone in Fairy Tail!"

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it! You can just leave me alone Natsu because obviously you don't realize what I feel about you!"

"Lucy-"

"What Natsu!"

Natsu came towards Lucy and wiped something off her cheek, "You're crying."

Lucy laughed incredulously, "You're really worried about that? Didn't you just hear me?"

"Yeah-"

"Then why-"

Before Lucy could finish Natsu instantly hugged Lucy.

"W-what Natsu?"

He pulled her head into his shoulder. "Just give me a moment Luce, you didn't let me finish back in the guild."

For a bit they both just stood there and hugged each other, and then Natsu let Lucy go and he started say something to her.

"Lucy I've always known about how you feel about me, and I just didn't realize why you did. You always slap me to I thought that maybe you didn't feel it all the time but," Natsu smiled, "I always felt the same about you Luce."

_'Did I just hear that he likes me?' _Lucy gasped, "Natsu-"

Natsu grinned shyly. "All these years Luce I've really liked you and I'm really happy to finally tell you."

Lucy laughed hysterically.

"Wait, Lucy? Why are you laughing?" Natsu was really confused.

"Oh Natsu," she continued on laughing and right then and there Lucy pushed Natsu right into the river.

"What? Lucy!" Natsu yelled and smiled when he saw Lucy jump into the river to join him. He caught her right when her toes touched the water and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lucy rested her forehead with Natsu's and smiled, "I love you Natsu Dragneel"

Natsu grinned, "I love you too Luce." Then he planted a kiss on Lucy's lips and they both smiled.

Right then and there it was just the two of them, they didn't even notice the guild members cheering for them as they kissed.

"They're finally together!" Wendy squealed.

Happy flew above the two. "Yay! Natsu loves ugly Lucy!"

Even that couldn't bother the love birds because they now had each other.

* * *

**Nice reviews are great and thank you so much for reading my new one-shot story! I really appreciate it! :)**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


End file.
